Birthday Wishes
by Charlie-87
Summary: Happy freaking birthday. Robin has not told anyone it is his birthday. And yet here is someone who knows, and better yet, got him a present. What will happen? Robin/Red-X.


Umm so this is my first time doing this… have no CLUE if it's any good.

Inspired by a friend complaining how I only told like two people at school that is was my birthday. Which was the 11th. Yeah I'm pretty sure I am taking large liberties in saying Robin's birthday is whenever but I don't think I care. I might if someone got angry... So now I suppose enjoy? Review if the need comes over you. It would be nice if you did.

Does contain swearing. Robin/Red-X goodness.

Oh yeah.** DISCLAIMER: ****NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!! Except possibly the plot, and even that I am not sure of.**

* * *

_Happy freaking birthday._

Robin's thoughts were anything but happy that night. Up at 5 o'clock in the morning to fight Mumbo Jumbo, who had apparently never heard of sleep, then running around all day long taking care of the business of Jump City. Even though he didn't tell anyone of the momentous occasion taking place today it didn't mean every single villain should just spontaneously decide "Hey, why don't we make today suck for the Boy Wonder?"

But they did anyway. How thoughtful of them. One of the few days Robin wouldn't have minded sitting around on his ass, and the bad guys decide to go on a crime spree.

As he stumbled into his room, Robin peeled off his disgusting uniform. Contrary to popular belief he didn't wear it all the time. Just most of the time.

After pulling on some sweatpants, Robin made his way over to the bed. All he needed right now was sleep. Of course that was unlikely since he often couldn't sleep at night. Nightmares do that to you. More specifically the raw panic, clawing at your insides and making you beg for it to just _end._ That's what kept the fearless Robin awake at night, shivering in bed like a kid afraid of the dark. It wouldn't be any different tonight.

Robin never really had a thing for birthdays. Even as Dick Grayson he could remember throwing a fit if his parents threw him a birthday party. He didn't have to worry about that when living in Wayne Manor. Bruce was never into that sort of thing. Robin was just the type of guy who could settle with a simple wishing of happiness on the day of his birth, maybe a few presents. But none of the Titans knew that his birthday fell on February 11th.

Of course that wasn't their fault. Since he obviously made the choice not to tell them it was his fault. And now he was 17 and not a single person knew.

So when Robin looked at his bedside table and saw a box next to a vase he was stunned. Apprehensive. Nervous. Excited.

In the simple crystal vase was a single rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. The thorns still attached. Robin allowed himself a sniff of the gorgeous flower. It smelled as wonderful as it looked.

And the box. Small; a jewelry box maybe? An envelope lying next to it. White with no signature, no indication of who it was from. Robin reached for it first.

The card inside was simple. Blood red with black writing. The handwriting stumbling gracefully across the page.

_A little birdie told me it was your birthday._

_Why did you not say?_

_Isn't that the point of the celebration?_

_For you to celebrate the day of your birth with much elation?_

_But you did not tell._

_Oh well. _

_I found out anyway. _

_Happy birthday._

The bottom of the note was signed with a single x.

How did someone find out? And who could it be from?

The x could just mean the person didn't want to put their name. Or it could be… no, that's not even possible. Or is it? Robin had no fucking clue.

He turned his attention to the box. Black velvet. This person really must have spent a pretty penny. After brushing his slender fingers over the outside of the box Robin opened it.

Lying inside with a quiet elegance was a necklace. Robin let his eyes trace over the jewelry, taking note of the outstanding features. Sterling silver. Simple chain. Expensive.

And then when he saw the pendant nestled within the fabric lining the box Robin found himself drowning in a surprising flood of emotions. A little silver bird, wings thrown back as if in mid-flight, eyes glinting with hints of some emotion only know to the bird. On closer inspection the eyes were small blue gemstones. The same color as his eyes.

Upon making this realization Robin pulled back with a gasp. No one knew the color of his eyes. Robin didn't see them all that often himself. He kept his eyes hidden along with many other aspects of his life. But here was a gift from an unknown person that somehow reflected this own sparkling gems.

Such a beautiful necklace. Not really noticing what he was doing Robin reached out and fastened it around his neck, where it lay hugging his skin. It was barely noticeable, so light that the only thing reminding him it was around his neck being the feel of the cool metal against his bare chest.

Robin wasn't tired anymore. The others were probably already asleep, and if not they were at least in their rooms. No one to see him on the roof, bare-chested and with a silver bird hanging around his neck. Basking in the glory of a clear night. Dancing under the stars while the moon watches in amusement.

Up on the roof the cool breeze off the water sends shivers down Robin's spine, making him shudder at the cold and question his intelligence for actually wanting to be up there. But somehow it felt right, to just step up to the edge of the roof and stare across the city sprawled out in front of him.

Robin didn't even notice the other shadow-cloaked form until he was almost on top of the person. Hello heart attack. Don't you look nice this evening?

The dark apparition turned his face towards Robin. He could feel the heat of the gaze leveled on him. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before the mystery person turned away. When he finally did speak Robin felt the blood rush out of his face.

"Hey kid. Do you always walk around without a shirt on? Or did you just get started without me?"

Red-X. What the hell was he doing on the roof of the Titans Tower. Robin scowled down at the intruder.

"What are you doing here Red-X?" He was too tired to deal with this right now.

"I believe I am here to ask you a question. Of course if you had other ideas, I'm quite flexible with my plans."

Robin hated the way Red-X's voice made him blush at the suggestion in his tone. He should just push him off the roof now while he still had the chance.

"Did you like your birthday present?"

What? The question threw Robin for a spin. How would Red-X know…?

"Of course, seeing how you're wearing the necklace now, it would present the impression that you found it nice enough to at least put it on."

"How the hell do you know it's my birthday?" Robin groaned inwardly as soon as he felt the words slip past his clenched teeth. Of all the things to be questioned about this situation he had to say that.

Red-X's voice, now that he noticed, lacked the usual monotone that came from the voice modifier built into the suit. "Seeing as how I gave you the necklace, I would kind of have to know."

Robin's gasp betrayed his surprise at this bold declaration.

"What, surprised?" If you could feel a smirk Robin was sure he would be feeling it right now. "I'm hurt Robin. Did you think I haven't hacked your private laptop once, maybe even twice, before?"

Robin decided it was time to say something intelligent. "When would you have had time to hack my laptop?" Oh yeah he nailed that one on the head. Not.

He could tell that Red-X agreed with him when a low chuckle reached his ears.

"Oh come on Robin! Do you think I'm going to answer your question when you haven't answered mine?"

"Okay then. I like the necklace. The flower was a sweet touch as well…" Whatever else he was about to say was cut off by a delighted exclamation from the villain sitting on the ground in front of him.

"OH MY GOSH DO YOU REALLY?! It took me like forever to decide on the necklace, and then came the question of whether or not to include a note, and then I added the rose for dramatic purposes. See, I even brought the receipt in case you didn't like it!" Red-X waved the scrap of paper around in the air as proof.

Robin wasn't quite sure if he should even be conversing with this guy. "Yeah, I really do like it. The bird has the same color eyes as mine." Shit. How did that come out?

"Wow. Really?" In a flash, Red-X was standing in front of Robin. Like RIGHT in front of him. Robin noticed that he was a few inches taller, with a surprisingly muscular physique that he had not seen before. Before he could protest Red-X had removed his mask and was gazing into his eyes.

"What the hell?" He yelped. You weren't supposed to just take off someone's mask without asking!

"Hmmmmm you weren't lying. They are almost the exact same color." Red-X was so close Robin could feel his warm breath on his face.

"Why would I lie about that? And give me back my mask!" Robin was surprised he could form such a coherent thought, so distracted was he by the lack of personal space between them.

"Don't think so kiddo. This mask is my souvenir. Of the day I saw the eyes of the Boy Wonder. Such an important day in my life."

Red-X was so annoying. Robin felt the need to tell him that. "You are so annoying Red-X. Just give it back and I'll let you off easy."

"Can't do that little birdie. Cause you're not going to arrest me for anything. And you know why?"

"Oh yeah? Why, pray tell."

"Because, Robbie, yah love me and would never want to see me in jail!"

"Uhuh. I think I would like to see you in jail just for saying that!"

"You're lying."

Robin didn't have time to prepare himself when he suddenly found the villain's lips pressed against his. Didn't have time to think about stopping his arms from reaching around Red's neck, hands tangling in his hair, pulling the guy _closer_. Didn't have time for anything but noticing how warm he felt with Red's arms wrapped around his waist, full lips devouring his, tongue having found some way into his mouth to do battle with his. Hands running up and down his body, leaving trails of burning hot fire along his bare skin.

When the two finally separated for air Red smirked at Robin's red face.

"I told you so."

Their bodies were still pressed against each other, arms keeping them close together. When Robin could see past the white light obscuring his vision, he saw that Red-X had pushed his own mask up above his nose. Even though he could only see part of his face Robin could tell he was good looking. Maybe even handsome. Okay not maybe; definitely.

This time Robin could see Red lean in, but offered no resistance to the lips once again pressing against his swollen ones. Another long hot kiss was shared, sending shivers racing down his spine and making his body tingle. Robin was acutely aware of every point of touch, every contact, as they made his mind cry out in ecstasy and his body hunger for more.

When Red-X finally pulled away, breaking off the kiss, Robin was disappointed. He wanted more. Red-X must have seen this, because he chuckled lightly.

"Who would have thought that little Robin likes boys?"

"Oh shut your damn mouth, Red."

Red sighed. "I'm afraid that's what I need to do right now. Got to go before we get caught."

Robin felt his lips, which still wanted another kiss, formed a little pout as he looked up at the other boy.

"The others won't be awake for a while…" God he sounded like a dog begging for attention.

The chuckle that was beginning to become his favorite sound in the world slid from between those wonderful lips.

"Can't kid. I've stayed here too long. But before I leave," Red pressed another quick kiss to Robin's mouth. "Happy birthday Robin."

With that Red-X pulled away and threw himself off the roof. Robin watched as Red-X's dark form shimmered and then disappeared just a few yards from the hard ground below.

He brought his hand up and brushed his fingers gently against his lips. Robin felt a small smile start to form as he turned to head back inside.

Once back in his room Robin curled up under his cool sheets, thinking back over what had happened that day. With a sigh of happiness he let himself sink into the warm embrace of sleep. Even as his body slept his mind resonated with a single thought.

_Best freaking birthday ever._

* * *

How did I do? Good? Horrible?

If there are any noticeable mistakes please let me know.

Oh and I know the whole thing of Red giving Robin a bird necklace has been done. Multiple times. But you can't deny the adorableness of it!!! And it was fitting.

~freaky

PS: the poem sucks. blame my horrible rhyming skills.


End file.
